PERFECT
by redrubyblackonyx
Summary: Please read and review! no flames I'm new and stuff and I know I suck An Anorexic Hinata and a very helpful Sasuke major sasuhina. Minor ShikaIno


_**HEY PEOPLE...so yea I decided to write a story about my favorite pairing...and i just wanna watrn you that there will be aome spelling errors**_

_**"**dear students...this is just a reminder about the Senior Back To School Dance which was made possible by ME Sakure Haruno and all of the other cheerleaders of Konoha High!" _

RRRIIIIIIINNNNGGG

This year was gonna be the worst year ever. Hinata Hyuga had come to that conclusion when her boyfriend Naruto said he wanted to 'talk'. She already knew what was gonna happen. That's why she took her time walking down the hallway to the cafeteria. Maybe that way Naruto would have time to think things through and he would realize that she was perfect for him. She bowed her head probably not, Naruto never thought anything through, hell he probably wasn't able to think at all. she was so lost in thought that she didn't see the locker being opened just inches away from her face. "Ouch!" she cried when the hard metal hit her face, suddenly she lost her balance and and fell on her butt. Hinata tried not to blush when she realized that her underwear was visible in the sitting position she was in plus her shirt had been ripped. She just hoped Naruto wasn't around.

"Hinata?" Naruto closed his locker (the same one that hit her) and the first thing he saw when he turned to look at her was a group of guys with bloody noses. then he looked down to see Hinata on the floor, trying to cover her naked thigh. "oh...here." he handed her his orange jacket, he never wore it because all football players were supposed to use the school's jacket just like all cheerleaders had to use their uniforms. They had different designs for different occasions.

"thank y-you Naruto..." she stood up and began to walk away when he poked her back.

"um...can we talk?" he scratched the back of his head.

Hinata didnt feel like she was ready to get her heart broken so she made up an excuse. "uh...I h-have to g-go get a drink of w-water.."

"cool I'll come with you!"

when they got to the closest water fountain Naruto's nervous face turned into an angry one." HEY! Sasuke move out of the way so Hinata can get a drink!"

Sasuke straightened up and turned around " F-" he had no time to finish because Naruto pushed Hinata forward. She was about to hit the wall due to Naruto's terrible aim, but Sasuke caught her in time. He had his hands around her waist and her hands were on his shoulders, it would have looked like they were hugging.

"sorry about that Hinata..." Naruto said.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto. Then she remembered that she was in his arms. She was lucky that everyone was having lunch in the cafeteria, because if any of his fangirls had seen them like that she would've been dead." Sasuke can you-"

"Hinata i wanna break up. It's not me it's you!" Naruto blurted out. "oh...I mean it's not you it's me!" he scratched the back of his head"sorry" and then walked away.

* * *

After a long time Sasuke finally let go of her and looked up at the ceiling. this was the perfect time to ask her. She was heart broken and single. He had waited so long for them to breakup. " Hyuga... do you want to go to the back to school Dance with me?" he waited for a few minutes and there was still no answer. " Hyug-" she had left. "fuck..."

* * *

Hinata ran to the bathroom the second Sasuke let go of her. She washed her face the best she could and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She knew this was gonna happen sooner or later...but not this soon. They had only dated for about three weeks and she had only fallen for him more. She heard footsteps coming from the hallway and hid immediately. it would really suck if saw one saw her crying.

" But why do you wanna quit Ino your one of the best cheerleaders in the whole school!" that was Sakura Haruno's voice, she was the captain of the cheer leading squad and also the smartest girl in all of konoha high. Hinata wanted to be her until Narutosaid he didnt like the pinkhead anymore.

" cuz...I wanna join the chess team Shika says I'm pretty good" and that sounded like Ino Yamanaka, she the nicest girl in all of konoha, and in sixth grade there had been a rumor that she had a crush on Shikamaru Nara, but it turned out that she was just helping him with his homework. By the way shikamaru was the captain of the Chess team.

"Yea anyway. guess what!" sakura said.

"what!"

" well Naruto broke up with that awkward girl he was dating."

"Why? they made such a cute couple."

" he told me that itr eas because she was _fat_, too shy, and that she was too nice. he also said that her boobs were way too BIG!" Sakura pointed at her own flat chest.

"jerk" Ino said "Well, gotta go to class"

Once she had left the bathroom Sakura smirked and said " come out, Hinata I know you're in there."

Hinata came out and bowed her head" I'm sorry for eavesdropping"

" Don't apologize...any way, you heard the conversation didn't you?" Hinata nodded " I'm sorry but it is true."

"I k-know. I t-tied to lose w-weight b-before but i-it doesn't work..." hinata clutched her stomach " P-plus my f-father wont l-let me have t-them r-reduced.."

" thats easy! just get a job and have the surgery!" sakura smiled" and have you heard of _thinspiration?"_

"N-no"

sakura took out a picture of a model wearing a bathing suit" You just have to put your finger down your throat"she handed it to Hinata " if you wanna be like her."

"But i-isn't that d-d-dangerous?" Hinata asked.

"You have to do anything to get Naruto to like you again. Plus you can eat anything you want!"

"o-okay..,b-but how i-is Th-that g-going to h-help me be m-more c-confident?" hinata looked at the picture of the skinny model.

"Ino just quit the team.. I'm sure you can be her replacement!"

"T-thank you Sakura..." Hinata said before she went into one of the bathroom stalls.

Sakura smirked, everything was going great! she still remembered what Sasuke had said those months ago :_" she is nice,shes not one of you slotty cheerleaders, and she's shy, also she has the body of a goddess...Those are the reasons why I love her."_

She heard Hinata barf before she left the bathroom."I guess syou wont love her anymore when she dies..."

* * *

"okay class. so thats what happened in chapter 12, hot isn't it." Kakashi said as he closed his book.

"um...I thought this was algebra." one of the student called out.

" I know but, I think this is gonna be more useful than math...okay so now I"m gonna teach you how to tell your parents your gay, so pay attention Sasuke!" All of the guys in the class ( except for sasuke) started t laugh their asses off, then everything became silent when Hinata came in. " Your late Hinata, do you have a note?"

"no..s-sorry." she bowed her head.

"well you have detention."

she nodded and walked to her desk in the corner of the room.

Sasuke caught a folded piece of paper that had fallen from her pocket. he unfolded it and saw what was on it. His eyes grew dark and he looked over at Sakura who was smiling at him. "Bitch.."


End file.
